


the most beautiful poison

by lostunderthemountain



Series: for the first time, I feel wicked. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Letters, Running to France, illegitimate child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: Draco Malfoy's wife is dead. How could life possibly get any worse?





	

**_The Death of the Lady Astoria_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter has the unhappy task of telling you, dear reader, that the Duchess Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass shuffled off this mortal coil last night at the tender age of 26._

_According to the statement given by St. Mungo’s, the late Duchess Malfoy was suffering from a terrible bout of Dragon Pox, something that had apparently been developing ever since the birth of Lord Hyperion Malfoy-Greengrass. It seems so unfortunate that such a kind, compassionate young woman was taken from us by a child’s worst nightmare._

_Little has been seen of the Duke Draconis Malfoy today, but he has reportedly withdrawn to the Family’s Norman stronghold in Normandy..._

A young woman put the _Prophet_ down, looking at the picture of Astoria and Draco from their wedding. Her attention then changed to the bundle in the drawer.

 

Draco Malfoy ran his hands through his hair. Why Tori, why _now_? He heaved a heavy sigh and leant back against the headboard. Now, he, his mother and sons had fled to France – well, it wasn’t like anything could get worse...

“Master Draco sir?” A House Elf stood by the door, looking nervous.

“Yes Ivy?” he asked tiredly, wondering why Tori’s old House Elf wanted him.

“Sir, Ivy was summoned backs to England today by your Little Weasel and given this, Master Draco sir.” Ivy scurried over to his bedside and raised the snow-white bundle that was in her arms.

Draco stared unattractively. _Little Weasel?_ There was only one person he called that and there was only (now) one person who Ivy would respond to...Could it be?

Carefully, as though he could break it, Draco lifted the bundle out of Ivy’s arms and gazed down as what he could only describe as perfection. The _little baby girl_ had the same champagne coloured hair as his mother and his molten silver eyes...but her facial structure was purely _his_ Weasel’s...

“Your Little Weasel also gave Ivy these Master Draco.” Ivy piped up, holding out two letters.

That shook Draco out of his dazed state...he had a _daughter_ now and he couldn’t mess _her_ up...

“Ivy, take the letters to my office, then go get my mother... _please_.” Draco glanced back down at little girl.

“And...Get the other house elves to organise the three room suite near Scorpious and Hyperion’s please.”

“Of course, Master Draco sir.” Ivy popped off.

Draco sighed heavily again – Blaise had always said that his big mouth would get him in trouble someday and it looked like it finally had...

His mother was going to kill him.

...At least she had a granddaughter now... 

* * *

 

_Dearest Draco,_

_I would not even be sending this letter if I did not have any other option. My mother would be furious if she knew and my father would threaten disinheritance (not that I will be inheriting much._

_The little girl that Ivy has brought to you is…is our daughter. Her name is Belladonna, a rather fitting name, if I am quite honest with myself. She is five months old and resembles your mother the most, though I am sure you will disagree._

_Harry is furious. My father promised him that we would cease all contact after my marriage to him. Yet here we are, separated by conspiracy and still we have a child between us._

_A bastard child however. The Light Magic of Godric’s Hollow has judged her and has found her wanting – as though it had any right to even touch her. Harry complains that her Dark Magic is disruptive and will corrupt his children. He is so ignorant of the ways of our world. His father must be rolling in his grave. _

_I beg of you to protect our child. Keep her away from the press and raise her to the Ancient Ways of the Blacks – I am sure that she will make a worthy heir to your mother._

_Finally – let her know that her mother loves her._

_With all my heart,_

_Ginevra_


End file.
